Alice, Obsessive Compulsive Vampire
by Josieee
Summary: Alice has just graduated from school and now she's going to study Advertisment, look how her life turns out crazy with Emmett's comments and ocurrences but the love and support of her husband, family and friend.
1. Advertisment?

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**A.P.O.V**_

I shake the bag and opened it.

-Oh Bella take out the paper quickly! – I said enthusiastically

-Alice! Relax! - said Bella introducing her hand into the bag and took out a white paper folded in two.

-Open it! Open it! - I said more enthusiastic

-Alice, darling calm down what does it says Bella- asked Esme with her sweet voice sited next to me in the sofa. Clumsily Bella opened the paper and read "Advertisement"

-Advertisement? Who wrote that career?!

-You Alice, you were the one who wrote all the careers in the paper, cut them and folded them and put them in the bag.

Instantly Jasper ran into my room and sat in the arm of the sofa next to me.

-So? - He said thrilled

-So… so what? - I asked angrily

-Advertisement- said Bella passing him the paper. Jasper read the paper and looked at me.

-What's wrong? - asked Jasper kissing my cheek.

-I wanted something like "fashion design" or "interior design"… Let me take another paper.

-No! You said that you'll study the career from the paper you took out- Said Bella tiding a bow to the bag and putting it next to her.

-Anyway you got all the eternity to study those two careers and more!

-Edward and Emmett I know you are there, I heard your laughs- Edward appeared on the floor sited next to Bella and put his arms around her waist. Emmett appear on the other sofa arm next to Esme

-Let's start the bets I say she'll last one semester.

-3 -betted Edward. I glared at Edward. What?! When you don't like something you just don't like it.

-Thanks for the support. I said sarcastically

-I bet she finishes the career. - Bella said timidly

-Oh Bella you are the best! - I jumped over Bella and hugged her really hard, I didn't control my strength.

-ALICE! - Yelled Edward frantically I let her go and she fell in Edward's arms, he glared at me and carried her out of my room.

-Oops… she'll be fine.

-I'll go and wait for Carlisle. Esme said. She walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

-Bella is so fragile… I like her but she's not one of us.

-Did you forget when you were just like her? – I said irritated- I bet you were fragile too.

-News flash! Now I'm not anyway changing of subject before you get more irritated… Jasper aren't you going to bet- he said sarcastically.

-Whoa! No, no, no, count me out.

-Coward! Ok then I'll go and play wii by myself I'll be waiting for you Jasper, you better appear. - Emmett jumped from the couch out of the room.

Jasper lay on the floor and pulled me on top of him, I stayed sited on his stomach.

-What happen? You are rarely upset.

I kept silence. He put his hands on my back and pushed me down to his chest, where rested my head. I took a deep breath.

-You know I'll always be there for you right?

-Yes I know but Edward Is right… I don't like this; I'm no going to do a good job… Grr IM GOING TO SUCK!

-Alice Cullen! You can do it! I have faith on you and Bella too… take it as a challenge

-… What would have been of me without you?!- I kissed him on the neck.

-Grr Alice!

-What? - I giggle.

-You know what happens! You are going to make me crazy!

-Oh really! – I kissed him down his mouth passing his throat, immediately I saw Bella sited on Edward's bed, rapidly I jump off Jasper.

-Alice! Come back here!

-Bella its okay- I winked and ran to Edward's room.

-Oh Bella I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!

-It's okay Alice; I know those weren't your intentions

-Can you come tomorrow but to visit me not Edward?

-No! - Edward answer immediately

-I said Bella!

-Sorry Alice, we already have plans for tomorrow… I can visit you another day.

-No it's okay, I'll ask Rosalie- I went out of the room jumping, I knew Rosalie won't help me and Jasper will get bored.

_**The time is running- Muse**_


	2. Human Brat

Second chapter

Second chapter! I don't know if I was clear with the explanations… any spelling mistake or recommendation just let me know :)

CHAPTER 2

**J.P.O.V**

Alice left early all by her self, I asked Esme and Rosalie, they both told me that they didn't have any idea where she was and when she left.

-No Jasper, I was busy in the moment that she left. - Said Esme with her sweet voice caressing my pale cold cheeks.

-If you are the one who is marry to her what makes you think that I'm the one who is suppose to know… she's your wife not mine.- Said Rosalie rudely combing her hair.

-Jasper! Come and play! You know Alice it's alright! - Emmett said when I was leaving his room.

-Alice is in Seattle, she left early this morning. - Said Edward leaving the house.

Seattle? Alice surely had something in hands, Emmett was right, she was alright. I ran back into Emmett and Rosalie's room…

After two hours of bets, punches and playing Rosalie appeared with a evil sight in front of us.

-Hello! I can't see Rosalie! Move it! - Emmett said moving his head from side to side trying to watch the game. Rapidly she disconnected the game.

-ROSALIE! I was winning!- Emmett cried.

-This is my room and you've been playing the whole day, get out of my sight right now!

-News flash! This is also my room!

- Well it's time you go looking for a new room.- She kicked us out of the room and slammed the door in our faces and lock it up.

-Rosalie Hale! Open that door now!

-And if not!

-Grr!

-Oh I'm shivering! – She said sarcastically- Go and share room with Jasper

Emmett ran down stairs and left the house. As soon as he closed the door the door opened again.

-I'm back! - Said Alice with her angel voice jumping in with her graceful movements, full of energy and vitality. I ran down stairs so fast she wasn't able to see until I was holding her in my arms taking off her feet from the floor.

-Oh Jasper I missed you too- She said smiling, putting her arms around my neck. She smiled sweetly as she notice how worried I was, now I was happy again, I felt that my soul has come back to me. Since I met Alice, she became _my everything_ my soul mate.

-Where have you been?!- I asked putting her back to the floor.

-Edward told you where I was. - She let got my neck and went jumping outside again and entered with a mattress.

-What's that for? – Asked Alice holding the big mattress under her arm.

-Can you please help me to take all this things to my room?

-Things? - I walked out side and in front of me there where boxes, bags and a wooden desk. - Alice! Have you turn nuts!?- I yelled looking at all that stuff simultaneously. The silver Volvo parked in front of the stuff.

-Who's moving? - Bella asked.

-Edward can you please help me to get this in my room. Alice said with a big smile. He rolled his eyes and carried the desk. 5 Minutes later Alice was moving the new bed she have bought, organizing her new room while from the sofa, Edward, Bella and me observed her stunted.

-Can you please explain me what is going on? I asked for the 10th time.

-Well… since I'm getting to college I want a normal student life.

-And that means to have a bed? And since when you care so much of being "normal"- I asked.

-Alice don't be silly, you will never be normal, you can have a "normal" student life without the need of all this. - Edward said.

I was really annoyed about all what Alice was doing- I can't believe you are doing this to prove Emmett and Edward you can do it. Isn't it enough that your so loved Bella and me support you? - I stand up. - You are just wasting money in stupid human stuff.

Alice kept silence staring at me without pronouncing a word. I know that if she was a human she will be crying. Edward and Alice crossed a look; Edward took Bella's hand and took her out of the room.

-I knew you weren't going to agree with me, but, since when money is so important to you Jasper?

-What's wrong with you?! You are acting like a 10 year's old little human brat! This is not you! I mean all this things… since when you need a pink laptop- I said pointing the pink laptop on her bed.

-Since I'm getting in the university and I'll have lots of work.

I lower my tone- Well in that you are right, but what about a bed… we don't sleep! We don't need any bed! This is stupid, idiotic and stupid. - Alice stared at me.

-Jasper can you please walk out of my room; I don't feel like talking to you. I'll stay with my stupid and idiotic things.

-Alright then… when you react… I'm in my room

-Bye Jasper.

_**I saw sparks- Cold Play**_


	3. Good Old Moments That Will Last For Ever

Remember: Any spelling mistakes just let me know : ) … if someone reads this… send me a review I'm new at this

Remember: Any spelling mistakes just let me know : ) … if someone reads this… send me a review I'm new at this

**CHAPTER 3**

**J.P.O.V**

It has been 5 days and Alice hasn't talk to me or come out of her room.

-You know Jasper, even Alice is a vampire, is a woman, and women are very, very, very complicated, just take a look at her closet and you know that when she gets an idea no one can get it out of her head, instead of being angry you should understand her, it's just a fever, maybe one or two weeks.

-It has been almost a week.

-Well I guess it's not a simple fever. – He laughed. - Maybe she just wants to demonstrate she's able to do it.

-But Carlisle she doesn't need to show me anything!

-Hmm… Jasper I'm late for work, but if you want to, tonight come and talk to me.

-Alright then, have a nice day.

-Don't worry… Remember she love you.

-I know, I love her too.

-And love is unconditional.

Carlisle, always there when ever we need him. He has always been an example for my siblings and me.

I took a deep breath and knock Alice's door hoping for an answer.

-Alice please let me in. – I tried to open the door and… it was opened. I slowly entered checking is she was somewhere inside her room. - Alice? – The room was dark, she have bought a black out and new curtains that matches her blankets. The only thing that was illuminating her room was her new pink laptop on her bed. I asked my self "so for what she bought the desk?" Any I sat on her bed and looked at her laptop, there were pictures of us in the screen saver. There were papers all over her bed. I took one; it was a university in Olympia.

-Hey snitcher! - Said Alice from her closet. She walked almost dancing to the window, opened the black out and the curtains.

-It's a perfect gray day! And tomorrow is going to be a cloudy in Seattle. – She closed her laptop and put it on the desk.

-oh! So for that is the desk.

-Jazzy can you please come with me tomorrow to Seattle? I'm going to see a university… and it will be very important for me if you come with me. - She smiled, how I could say no to that smile.

-Off course. - I said watching her jump over me.

-She giggled. - Hi!

-Hi. – I answered putting my arms around her waist; she put her forehead against mine.

-How are you?

-…Fine.

-Oh then you don't need my kisses.

-Who said I didn't? - I took her face in my hands and kissed her tender.

-Alice… I'm sorry.

-I know.

-I've been a bad husband.

-I know.

-I know you know everything… just tell me that you forgive me.

-There's nothing to forgive.

I smiled and she smiled back to me.

-So… where were we? - I asked. She giggles and pushed, I laid on my back. – Well at least the bed is useful. She pushed all the papers to the floor.

Half an hour later we were undressing and our arms were around each other, my hands were exploring tantalizing places and finally when we could stand it no longer, we make good use of the bed.

**A.P.O.V**

Jazzy was gentle and tender and passionate and frenzied, and it was magic, our tongues found each other and moved slowly. He was mine, and I was his. We spent almost the rest of the night talking and making love. We remembered the morning when we have come back from hunting and he asked me to marry him, I wasn't surprise, I have already seen it.

-I remembered you turned, smiled and said softly "oh yes" and jumped over me.

Our first wedding took place one month later. The ceremony was warm and wonderful; I want it very traditional with family congratulating us.

We agreed that the best honey moon was the 5th one, we went to France.

-We got the suite number 309. - He said looking at my eyes with her hands in my hair.

-It was 310 Jazzy you always forget about it. – He smiled and kissed my forehead.

We remember that when the manager opened the door, and we walked inside I was shocked. Jasper made an excellent decision by taking this room. He have good taste. I gave him a very passionate kiss.

-Surely Paris was a wonderland. I remember when you got all crazy when we went shopping and hen we stopped in the first store.

-Givenchy.

-Yup, you bought our outfits; you didn't let me choose anything.

-Haha! That day we walked down the Champs-Elysées to the place de la Concorde, and saw the storied arc de triomphe and the palais- boubon and la Madeline, I felt so much emotion connected to it. He promised me that he was going to love me for the eternity.

-Meeting you has been the best thing that have ever happen to me. – He said looking at me with his golden eyes that always hypnotizes me.

-Aww! Jasper!- I put my arms around his neck.

-I love when you get all romantic he smiled and stand up, he started to change up.

-Why are you changing?

-I'm going to my room to play wii with Emmett.

-Ok then, I'll see you later.

After leaving the room he smiled… it was impossible getting angry with that perfect smile.

Sometimes Jasper can be a little kid and that's when I don't understand him, but when you love someone you accept that person in all terms.

_**Island in the sun- Weezer**_


	4. Seattle

Wii

Wii! One review TT XD! Anyway… I'm trying my best… it's my first fan fict! I'm new at this…

**Remember:**

_1._ Any spelling mistake just let me know…

_2_. I'm just a twilight fan :)

**CHAPTER 4**

**A.P.O.V**

-Come in Rosalie! - I call out before she knocked.

-What happen? For what did you need me?

-Oh Rose! I had a vision of Jasper and me. We are going to have a big fight, but I don't know why! I just see a lot of discussions and that I leave but I don't know where.

Rosalie sat on my new bed

-For what the bed?

-I'm trying to feel like a human.

-Right...

Seemed like Rosalie didn't understand me… nobody did… and, I wasn't expecting nobody did… "_I'm a monster" _

-So for what did you need me?

-I need an advice! What I'm going to do! Jasper is my other half

-So! What are you worried about?! Alice, Jasper loves you.

-But I saw it! We where angry with each other.

-Alright then, try not to make him angry with your compulsive obsessions, try to spend a lot of your time together and show him how much you love him and that you can't live without him.

-You do that?

-No… but for you it might help, you are sweeter than me.- Rosalie stand up from my bed and moved her hair from side to side, she look like she was in a shampoo commercial.- If you need me, you where to find me.

**J.P.O.V**

-Emmett let's play later, I promised Alice I was going to go with her to Seattle.

-Why now? - He said concentrated on the game pressing A, B, A, B simultaneously- Die, die, die! Jasper you bitch!

Alice opened the door from one smash, breathing really fast, her eyes were red of the anger, and her black ink pointy hair was burning in fire.

-Emmett don't you even think so! Jasper let's go NOW!

-Why don't you ask Esme? I know she'll be happy to go with you – Emmett proposed.

-She's at Carlisle's job… but this is really important to me. - She grabbed my hand pulling me.

-Wow! - Said Emmett sarcastically and taking my other hand also pulling me.

-EMMETT LET GOOO! HE'S MY HUSBAND! - Yelled Alice pulling my hand.

-SO WHAT! HE'S MY BROTHER! – He said pulling my other hand.

-Emmett we can play later. – I said calmly.

-Okay… I'll play on my own. - Emmett let go my hand while Alice was pulling which I ended over her.

-Grr! Emmett Cullen I'm going to kill youuu!! I hate you so much! – Alice pushed me to one side and jumped over Emmett, she putted her hands on his neck and starts struggle him.

-Jasper can you please take this raccoon off me! – Emmett screams trying to take Alice off. I put my hand on her waist and pull her away from Emmett; she was kicking and punching… the air.

-Evil raccoon!

-Tomorrow is payback Emmett Cullen!

-Oh! I'm shivering! Take that thing out of here.

I took Alice out of my room leaving Emmett inside.- Mine or yours- I asked, she look up to my face smiling showing her white teeth, I knew she meant, her car. He grabbed my left arm and went jumping down stairs.

**A.P.O.V**

(Grr I have to make something up to take revenge of Emmett… stupid gay! I'll tell everyone about his stupid dairy!)

Thinking about important issues, the only thing that kept in my in my mind was what Rosalie said and what I saw, I tried to understand both.

-Alice!

-Sorry, what?

-I've been talking for 15 minutes and you haven't said anything! You know that I hate when you do that!

-Sorry Jazzy! I… I was thinking.

-About what?

I knew that thing might change if I tell Jazzy that I saw us in a fight and worse that I talk to Rosalie. He says that Rosalie's advices will just make me evil, cold (not that not cold, because actually "I'm cold" I mean cold feelings)

-Alice!

-Nothing important!

-I know something is bothering you.

-Who me?! Nah! Everything is fine. - I forced a smile; I knew he won't believe me. We stayed in silence the rest of the way to Seattle.

**J.P.O.V**

Alice parked the car and we walked into the campus.

The day was cloudy and the campus full of students… juicy students. The wind was blowing in the wrong direction, and the students were walking too near me, I feel really dangerous right now, but this is for Alice and I can't make a scene now that will not be useful for her. My head was making me crazy.

-What happens? – Alice asked in low voice.

I stopped and closed my eyes.

-Are you okay? - She asked in a worried tone putting her arms around my waist and resting her face in my cold soundless vampire chest. I took a deep breath.

-Let's keep going on before a catastrophe happens.

She holds my hand and we keep on walking. I just kept my eyes on her short pointy hair black as the ink. We stop in front of a building. Alice took my face into her hands.

-Jazzy know you are uncomfortable and that you are making a huge effort, I suggest that Is better that you wait for me out side.- She got on her toes and pressed her cold lips against mine. She winked and enters into the building.

I settle on a bench near the door, I crossed my legs putting my left ankle on my right leg, put my elbows on my legs and rest my face on my hands. I was getting frustrated; the human scent was stronger every time. In front of me I notice a long curled cherry blonde haired girl that was sited in front of me. She was staring at me… She smiled… she tossed her hair… the dry ache in my throat… the hollow yearns in my stomach… there was an excess of venom in my mouth… I was able to resist it. Alice! Please! Hurry up.

Then someone sat next to me and punched my arm really hard.

-Jasper! Control! - It was Edward

-Sorry. - I muttered.

-Alice still inside right?

-Yup… what are you doing here?

-Bella is also going to study here, Charlie convince her to study here, if she gets accepted if not, she'll try in Olympia… Man! What happen! I see you tense.

-Her scent is perturbing me- I whispered.

-Let's have a walk.

-Alice is acting weird.

-How weird?

-On our way here she was thinking in other things that where worrying her.

-Hmm…

-I was thinking, as you can read minds.

Edward looked at me.

-You are asking me to get in Alice mind?

-I'm asking you to tell me what do you listen as you always do.

Edward smiled evilly.

-She's worried

-Yes! I know but about what?

-She had a vision.

I glared at him.

-Edward stop it! Just tell me everything

-Haha… she had a vision, of you two… Mmm its better that you ask her, that's not my problem.

I took a deep breath. Edward knows how to get on my nerves.

-Sometime I don't understand how a thing so small like Alice can be so annoying but convincing.

-What are you talking about?

-She got accepted and with a scholarship, she stills don't know but I just read the woman's mind she actually "loved" that evil raccoon

-Hmm so you were the one who made up the nick name.

-Emmett is a jackass! I wanted to be the first one to use it, now I have to make up a new one.

Bella came out of the building smiling.

-Love, you got the scholarship.

She smiled and hugged Edward.

-What about Alice?!

-Here she comes, she's really happy.

Alice ran and jumped, I received her in my arms. She wrap her arms around my neck.- How was it?- I asked kissing her forehead.

-Great!

-I'm proud of you- I said softly, she smiled at me looking me with those golden eyes that hypnotize me.

-This deserves a celebration, Bella is hungry so let's go and "eat". - Edward said, and we laugh at his stupid joke. Alice tight her legs around my waist and we walk to the cars.

_**For **__**Martha- Smashing Pumpkins**_


	5. Alice 2, Rosalie 0

Authors note: Ok I'm back

_**Authors note:**_ **Ok I'm back! (I don't think you felt my absence TT) Anyway, I will like you to help me here people, I want you opinion about the story, your help is always useful… at least I will like to feel that I'm not writing to no one, plus, I'm new at these, 5 chapters and 1 review Uu…**

**Lol, if you like it or not, any suggestions, your reviews are important **

_**REMEMBER: **_** Any spelling mistakes let me know… and I don't own twilight, I'm just a fan : )**

**Hope you like it!**

**C H A P T E R 5**

_**A.P.O.V**_

When we got to the mall I felt this force that attracted me, an unknown energy, a voice that screamed my name.

-Bella…

-What?

-Are you really hungry?

-Yes…

-But really, really hungry or just hungry? - I said with my eyes wide open, stopping in front of the store looking at the big sign that said "_**SALE**_"

-No way Alice! - Bella said pulling Edward's arm in way to the food zone. My eyes immediately look to my handsome husband showing my white teeth in a "can you please come with me my love"

-Oh, no, no, no! Don't you even think about it! - He walked backwards and stopped next to Edward.

-Thank you soooo much you guys… Isabella Marie Swan, all the favors I have done to you and to you too Edward Anthony Cullen, and you… Jasper Hale, payback is a bitch. - I turned and walked into the store.

_**J.P.O.V**_

-Thankfully I was able to escape. - I said making an airplane with the napkin.

-Jasper you are such a bad husband- Bella said taking the napkin out of my hands.

-Bella, be careful, today is not my day, and it might not be yours ether. – I said staying still in my seat. Immediately Edward hugged her if anything happened.

-What are you going to eat love? - Edward asked Bella caressing her hair.

-I want a Cesar salad- She said looking him deeply into his eyes, that passion was able to be feel.

-Jasper why don't you stay her while we go and buy the salad, it won't take us too much.

-Alright… don't take to longer please.

-Man relax, take a deep breath. - Edward said standing up with Bella. I saw I they walked away, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath just as Edward said… bad idea.

-Excuse me sir, is this chair busy? - A woman with long dirty blonde hair, I didn't really detail her, I just felt how her scent enters through my nose and burnt it. I opened my eyes and jumped over her, every body went crazy running from side to side, and all that I cared was that she was in my power

-I'll give you all that I have but don't kill me. - She begged crying and screaming.

When Edward realized… it was very late I have already sucked all her blood… delicious… delicious red blood… warm… tantalizing.

-Sir? - I opened my eyes…

-Excuse me, what?

-Is this chair busy?

-Oh, yes, yes. – She looked at me as if I was insane and walked away. Edward came behind me and spanks my head.

-Easy boy, relax, we are here. – Edward said pulling a chair so Bella sit. He sat next to her. I closed my eyes again, I stop breathing.

-Are you okay? - Bella asked, looking a little scary. She might just remind the incident of her birthday.

-Not at all, talk to me so I can relax. - I begged.

-Mmm… if you have stayed with Alice you wouldn't be like this… bad husband!

-What about you? You are a bad best friend. You didn't stay with her.

-But you are not going to eat, I'm starving! You don't eat!

-… I can pretend I'm eating.

-Bad husband!

-Is not that I'm a bad husband, I love Alice more than anything in this world, that's a fact, but Alice shopping… I prefer to eat human food.

-That was mean.

-You know is better that Alice shops alone.

-No doubt about it- Edward said.

Half an hour, after I relax, laughed and made Bella spill coke by her nose, Bella was done eating.

-We have to look for Alice- Bella said innocently.

-Is it necessary? – I Joked.

-Jasper! - Bella said punching my arm.

-Ouch!

-Bella, it have been more than a year together and you haven't learn that that will not hurt us and you are the one who's getting hurt- Edward said laughing and caressing Bella's hand. She glared at me.

We walked to the store where we left Alice; she was still in there, paying a lot of stuff I wasn't able to see. I walked into the shop; as soon as she saw me she gave me three bags full of different stuff.

-Can you please help me Jazzy? – She said smiling; I rolled my eyes and went outside.

-She might need more help; it seems she bought the entire store. - I joked.

_**A.PO.V**_

We put the bags in the back seat of my car.

-Thanks for the help Bella, and my little Jazzy, you are such a gentleman, at least there still one alive.

-He's not alive. - Edward said crossing his arms and smiling against his stupid Volvo.

-Grr, I mean, in earth.

-Yeah, yeah right.

On the way back to Forks, Jasper and I didn't talk too much; we were listening to CDs I bought him, our favorite bands from this last years. Travis, Muse, The fray and Cold Play, thank god Jasper had almost the same good taste in music as mine.

-Our time is ruuuuunning ouuuuut, you can't push it uuuuunderrgrouuuund you can't stop it screeeeaming ouuuuut.

-So… how was your shopping. - Asked Jasper lowing the music.

-Productive. - I looked at him, he smiled. The volume went up again.

As soon as we arrive I took some bags out of the car.

-Jazzy can you please help me with the rest of the bags?

-Sure, no problem.

I walked into my room, followed by Jazzy.

-Where do you want me to put these bags?

-Oh please, on my bed. - I said smiling.

I help him to put them on the bed, when I turned he was staring at me. I put my arms around his neck and got in my toes.

-Thank you my little vampire I love you soooo much! – I said in a baby tone, he loves when I talk to him like that. He put his arms around my waist and smiled keeping his topaz eyes staring at mine.

-What' wrong my Jazzy?

-You know you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world?

-No I thought it was Rosalie. – I giggled, he frown his eyebrows.

-Nope, you are wrong you are the most beautiful woman in the world- He caressed my pale cheeks and kissed the tip of my cold nose.

-Stop lying to her, you know I'm the most beautiful woman in earth! - Rosalie said looking at us through my door room frame, from behind her.

-Oh you Jazzy my boo boo baby. - Emmett said mocking me.

I Let go Jasper's neck and went back on my feet, I turned to look at Emmett showing him my teeth.

-Oh! I'm shivering! – Emmett said sarcastically. I ran against Rosalie, I pushed her and jumped over Emmett, rapidly I put my hands around his neck that fitted perfectly. I start to "stroke" him

-When the hell are you going to understand that that doesn't hurt me at all? –Emmett said trying to take me off. I felt a cold hand the grabbed my neck and threw me against the frame of my door

-Stop hurting my husband! - said Rosalie annoyed holding my small body against the frame of the door.

-Tell him to stop bothering me! – I was able to reach a golden curl of Rosalie's hair, and pull it as hard as could, she let me down. As my hair is short it was difficult for her to reach it, but at last she could. Every time I pulled hers harder she pulled mine harder.

-Cat fight! Come on Baby! I know you can! – Emmett yelled.

-Jasper! Help me! - I screamed, when he react at my help Emmett jump in front of him blocking his way out of my room.

-Party pooper. – Emmett said. Any way Jasper wasn't even trying to help me; he was all frozen like a statue.

From no where, Carlisle and Esme appear "in my rescue". Esme pulled me away and Carlisle pulled Rosalie away. She let go my hair but I didn't let go her golden curl. Alice 1, Rosalie 0.

-Let go my curl you… slut!

-What did you called me!? – I screamed pulling her curl harder.

-Alice, Rosalie! Stop it! - Esme said trying to make me let got Rosalie's golden curl.

-When Rosalie retract from what she just said.

-Never! - She screamed and pulled her harder… mwahaha!

-Alright! I retract from what I just said. – I smiled and let got her hair. Alice 2, Rosalie 0.

-Rosalie and Alice, you are too grown up and sophisticated to making this kind of scene, what a deception! - He looked at both of us and went to his room. Esme didn't said a word, she just went down stairs. Rosalie glared at me and walked angrily to her room and slammed her door.

**I know, the descriptions weren't that good, but I'm trying my best… I speak Spanish. : )… read and review! **

**Edward's for the reviewers, better than cookies and candies. : D !**

_**Blackout- Muse**_


	6. Washing Machine

Author's note: Hello (Echo) anybody there

_**Author's note:**__** Hello (Echo) anybody there? (Echo)**_

_**Mmm I guess not, I still write for my self, if somebody reads my story let me know, I could feel happy at least TT I suppose my story suck**__**s, but I don't care, I'll keep on writing **_

_**By now, Alice hasn't entered to the university yet, she's in vacation.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, cheers!**_

_**A.P.O.V**_

That Monday in June, I look for the nicest dress I could find in my closet, which reminds me… I need to make a massive cloth clean up… any way, I was approaching that Rosalie was in L.A all by her self because of the fight we had, she was angry with everybody. I put on a pair of navy blue hills that Esme bought me for my birthday 5 years ago. I comb my hair and put some blush on my pale cheeks to simulate pink cheeks. I walk into Carlisle's room and there she was, all by her self next to the window reading who know what, with her favorite lavender dress that looks gorgeous on her, with her caramel curls that rested on her shoulders, there was a huge peace in that room, as soon as she felt my presence, she suspended her reading to look at me with her topaz beautiful eyes. She smiled warmly like a mother to her daughter.

-Alice, darling you look gorgeous.

-Thank you so much Esme, you also look gorgeous in that lavender dress of yours, it looks like it was made just for you.

-Oh Carlisle also says that, that is why love it, and where are you going so elegant?

-Just to see you.

-Me? In what can I help you?

I sat on the floor, in front of the sofa she was sited, she look down founding my cute smile (the cutest smile I could do)

-Well, don't you think it's time that the sofas in the living room change?

-Again? Sorry honey but we just change them last month.

-But Esme I saw this orange sofas in a Seattle's store and as soon I as I saw them I thought about our living room, they will look absolutely great!

-Sorry Alice, I'm not changing those sofas for at least a century.

-A century?! I must insist! I promise they will look awesome!

-My last word is no and that's enough, I don't want to see those orange sofas Alice, because I know you and you are capable of changing my living room as a surprise, and I don't want that surprise, I promise that if you do that I will take them out of the house.

Esme was firm in what she was saying, but I knew she wasn't able to take them out she is such a good person but there weren't any orange sofas in my vision.

-Okay Esme, thanks for your time.

-Sorry I can't satisfy you.

-I understand my dear Esme. - I stand up from the floor and kissed her forehead.

Grr! Mission failed! I went to the living room and sat on the one month old Esme's sofas.

-ALICE! ALICE! – I heard from the laundry voice.

-I'm coming! I'm coming! - It sounded like an emergency, I ran into the laundry and I found Emmett with a basket full with his cloth.

-Whoa! It was really an emergency, what's up with the basket? – Emmett bends to whisper in my ear.

-I'm going to wash my cloth.

-Why are you going to wash your cloth?

-Shh! Keep it low! Edward or Jasper might listen.

-Ok, why are you going to wash your cloth?

-Rosalie its not here remember! I don't have clean cloth.

-Eww I don't want to imagine your room, and for what do you need me?

-I don't know how to use this I don't even know which one I the washing machine.

-Oh God! This one – I said pointing the drying machine.

-Oh I knew it! - Emmett said very confident about his self.

-No! You idiot! It's the other one! This one says dry! Stupid! What makes you think here you are going to wash your cloth it says "dry".

-Well… here goes the dry cloth to get it wet and washed.

-And what if my cloth gets dirty with vomit?

-No one vomits here you idiot!

-Ugh! – I rolled my eyes; I took the blue basket from his hands and pass the cloth into the washing machine.

-How do you know this one is the washing machine?

-Because it says water dumb ass! – I handed back the blue basket really annoyed.

-Now what?

-Ugh! You are very, very ignorant aren't you! – I took the detergent from my behind.- Look so you at least learn how to do something… detergent, cold water, slow (doing each simultaneously)… and that's it! – I closed the top and the water start to sound into the washing machine.

-What's that sound?!

I glared at him and open the machine, the water stop

-Oh! – He was surprised

-Oh! – I said sarcastically

He opened and closed the machine simultaneously.

-Wow! What will the scientist will come up with!

-I've heard the scientists are creating a machine that may toast two breads at the time.

-Oh! Damn! I smell like a werewolf.

-Nasty! Take the cloth off quickly so you can wash me.

-Hmm, Alice.

-What?

-You just want to see me half naked.

-Bah! You don't have nothing that my Jazzy don't have.

-He took his jacket, his shirt leaving his pale well formed chest muscles, his big and perfect arm muscles and his worked abs. He took his pants off staying in a fairy odd parent's boxer.

-Nice!

-Rosalie bought it for me in one of her trips to Miami. – He took his cell phone from his jacket and dialed Rosalie's number.

-Ross, hi! What's up... Mmm what are you doing?... me oh I'm picking up my cloth and putting it in the washing machine. – He bends and picked up his cloth and put it in the washing machine. Then he walked to the living room, I followed him.

-I'm doing my laundry without your help… yes, I'm all grown up and I D-O-N-T N-E-E-D- Y-O-U… hello?... Ross… Rosie?... Damn! She hanged up on me!

Bella, Jasper and Edward walked into the house.

-Hey honey! – I ran and gave Jasper a kiss in the chin.

-Nice boxers Em. – Bella said.

-So what are you guys up to? – Edward asked preparing to laugh because he already heard our thoughts.

-I was washing my cloth in the washing machine.

Jasper extends his arms. - A miracle! – He yelled.

-Hey Bella, is there a vomit machine at your place? – Emmett asked.

-Eww no! Emmett that doesn't' exist, what makes you think that people will like to wash their cloth with vomit?

-See Alice! You are the stupid one.

-Well at least you are intelligent; I know it because the washing machine told me.

Emmett opened widely his eyes and ran into the laundry room.


	7. Wicked

Author note: Well I have progressed, 6 chapters and 2 reviews… Lol, Sorry for always changing the title and the summary of the story, but I guess this ones are staying… If you read leave a review, I hope to get to my 8th chapter and 3 reviews

_**Author note: Well I have progressed, 6 chapters and 2 reviews… Lol, Sorry for always changing the title and the summary of the story, but I guess this ones are staying… If you read leave a review, I hope to get to my 8**__**th**__** chapter and 3 reviews. Enjoy.**_

_**Remember! Any spelling mistakes, just let me know, any constructive comment will be accepted, thank you.**_

**WICKED**

_**A.P.O.V**_

-Jasper! Jasper! Were the hell is that boy. - I yelled in the hall.

-He went out for haunting with Esme and Carlisle. – Yelled Emmett from his room.

-Emmett…

-What?

-What are you doing?

-Nothing.

-Can you please come with me to Portland and buy a book.

-No!

-I won't but cloth I promise!

-No!

-I'll tell everybody you dirty little secrets!

He opened his door and walked quickly in front of me.

-I can't go with you Al, I'm so sorry.

-Why not?

-I'm trying to solve a mystery you know.

-What kind of mystery?

-The mystery of my missing shoes.

I looked down and Emmett had white socks, then I looked next to his door and next to the frame were the shoes.

-It might be Scarlet because she was trying to flirt with me you know but I told her I strictly like blondes and she's brunette you know, not that I have something against them but I just don't like them, but, It might be captain crunch.

-It's captain Mustard… Em… - I pointed the shoes. He looked after my finger and he hugged me really hard.

-Al! You found them! Mystery solved!

-Ok, put them on, we'll go in my car

On the way to Portland

-Hey Al do you have that Celine Dion CD that have that song that says "And iiiii willl alwaysss love youuu"

-That's Whitney Huston Dumb ass!

-Sorry but they are very similar I just can't distinguish them.

-Emmett! Whitney is black and Celine white!

-Oh right she's the one who sings "I say a little pray for you… for ever and ever you stay in my heart and I will love you"

-No! That's Aritha Franklin! - I interrupted him, Emmett sings horrible.

-Oh… Anyway, do you got the one that says "Bittersweet meeemoriees that is all I'm taking with meeee"

-No I don't have it Emmett.

-And what about the one that says "and I wish you joy! And happiness"

-That's the same song you jerk!

-What about the one that says…

-No Emmett I don't have it, I don't have music in the car! Yesterday Jasper cleaned my car and left my CDs in my room.

-Aww… too bad! I was like singing

-Thank God, I don't want to listen you sing.

-Well I guess I'll sing without music.

-Emmett! Shut up! I don't like any of the songs you are going to sing please keep silence, we are almost there.

1 minute later

-(whispering) "It's oh so quiet…Shh... Shh… it's oh so still... Shh… Shh and so peace until (Screaming) PANANANAAA you fall in loveee Zing! Boom! "

-Ahh!!

-Alice! That's not how the song goes! That part is almost at the end.

-Emmett please, shut up! I promise I'll buy you any book you want… If you were human I could have promise you an ice-cream.

-What about a "blood ice-cream"

I glared at him.

-Or an ice-cream blood flavor.

At the library

_**E.P.O.V**_

I was left alone in this huge library full of stupid books. Alice was searching for her book, but it seemed that were books because I saw her caring like three, she's a compulsive buyer. I started to brows books

-"Sex for dummies" Bah! I know quite much about the subject, if you want me I can teach you… Excuse me ma'am I came to look for a book.

-Oh really!

-I mean, a book, a relationships book.

-Oh! Another desperate dude

-I'm not desperate. – I glared at her

-Off course not… there are lots of people looking for help you know. – She whispered and winked at me.

-That made me feel special. – I answered sarcastically… I didn't like this woman at all.

-Well, here you got plenty books to choose.

-Thank you. – Not that she have help that much, I'll complain about her.

-You are welcome, only the few pleasures I have.

Seriously, I'm going to talk to her boss and make them fire her. I kept on looking through books until I found one. "How to get back your couple in 10 days or less".

The book was perfect, it seems like it was made for me, big letter and short.

-What do you have there Emmett? – Alice surprised me from my behind; I quickly turned and hide the book behind me.

-Nothing! Do you found your book?

-Yup, and I'm buying the entire Harry Potter saga.

-Why?

-Why not?

-They are wizards and we are vampires, our enemies since… ever!

-I don't care! I'll read it, my money, and my problem, now let's go. Are you going to buy that book?

-Oh… no, no, no, no… I don't read.

-Mmm, right, I forgot about it. – She looked at her right side. – Oh my God! It's Barney!

-Were! – When I was looking for him, Alice took the book from my behind.

-Aww Em! You are desperate! That's so cute!

-I'm not!

-Right, you are not. You know these books are made for helping people and there are lots of people looking for help.

-Grr! – I put the book back to it's place in the shelf and walked behind Alice to the cashier.

_**A.P.O.V**_

-Excuse me sir, have you seen a purple dinosaur, more or less my size.

-Um… no

I can't believe there was someone so stupid like Emmett… I pay for my books and left the store pulling Emmett.

_**This story it's like really random, but I just like to write about random things, I just feel like writing what you have read. **_


End file.
